


The Songbird's Dream

by AshesOfTheWind



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Mystic Messenger story, Has two Main characters, Nari Ilse is Main Oc, Nari/Zen, Riza Baker is second Oc, Riza/ Unknown(Saeran)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesOfTheWind/pseuds/AshesOfTheWind
Summary: Having a Judge for a father and a clothing designer as a mother, she never had to worry about her future. At least she thought she didn't, it was not until she started making friends in high school that she noticed the difference in their lifestyles. The dream her parents had for her were crushed however when on her 16th birthday everything changed and the bird started to sing.





	1. Escaping the Cage

  
  


The easy life, that's what it seemed like at the time. Her friends were quite rich (most kids in her private school were, herself included) but their parents allowed them freedom and spending money. Nari’s parents were different, they kept her on a tight time schedule never allowing her to ‘waste time on worthless things’. Instead, she was forced to stay in their home studying manors, class, and how to balance a stack of books upon her head.

 

They wished for her to be a princess. To marry well and carry the family's honor with pride. She was to be seen but not heard, powerful but wise enough not to act, a basic fly on the wall. Her parent’s continued to push this down her throat until the day she turned 16. Having just finished a rough last day of school she returned home only to be jumped by her parents with offers of marriage.

 

“Nari June Iles you have to decide or we will for you! Trust us, Princess, we hand-picked the best out of all for you.” Her father all but purred as he handed her the information folders of three men.

 

Withholding her true thoughts she opened the folders scanning the inside of each and noting the men’s pictures. The first, Lance Wallace, was, to be nice, geeky looking. The second, Gene Jackson,  looked normal but his preferences in a wife turned her off, ‘women who obey all orders’, who would do that? The last one, Kain Ryu, was attractive she had to admit but she honestly was not ready to be married off yet plus he was older than her by at least two years. She did, however, make note of his last name for perhaps sometime in the future.

 

“Sorry Papa, none of these will work,” Nari said as she gave the folders back with a shake of her head.

 

“Nari June! Stop being so thick headed and pick someone! You're in your prime no one will wait until you're ready to marry!” Her mother's harsh voice made her flinch as tears started gathering in her eyes.

 

“You don't understand! I have something I want to do with my life. I will not be like you, mother and be forced to marry just to have a child before being allowed to follow my dream!” Nari yelled before storming off to her room.

 

She knew her words were perhaps too mean, but honestly, she didn't care. Nari just wanted to sing, she thrived at it in school and her teacher said she had talent. Her parents were against it naturally, they wanted her to follow their dream for her. After spending her life in this jail like the home she was ready to have some say. She _was_ 16 now and an adult, she was in control of her life. It was then sitting on her bed that she came up with a solution to it all. She would leave.

 

Knowing her family only have a butler for night watch made it easy for her to plan her escape. Her mother would be a mess, likely crying to her father in their room. Now would be her only chance. Packing a bag of her hair supplies, favorite dresses, and slipping on her comfortable boots. She started her escape at an hour to midnight knowing that was when Rus would be taking lunch.

 

After creeping down the steps, stopping only to look over the railing, she bolted for the door. Flinging it open, she pulled out the keys to her little sky blue VW Bug. Running to her car and quickly opening the door she tossed in her bags and got in. Turning the key in the engine she glanced around knowing that even though the car was not too loud the house would hear. Spotting Rus in the doorway just as the car turned over she put it in drive and punched it down the driveway.

 

She was free! Nari could hardly believe she did it, and the feeling was overwhelming. She never knew freedom could feel so good. It was then that she felt a slight fear, she was basically homeless now with only her belongings and car. She would make it work, she had it set in her mind never to return to relying on her parents.


	2. Earning Her Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of my Mystic Messenger fanfic! I will try to have a new chapter every two weeks, but no promises as College takes top spot.

After a week Nari set off to find a job, within the time that had passed she found a parking lot that allowed overnight free parking. She was living in her car and honestly it didn't bother her much, not having a lot of money however was taking a toll. Limiting herself to one meal a day from a cheep food place was not something she enjoyed. So today she headed to the close by talent agency, with a song prepared on her phone. It was one of her favorites ‘Every Heart’ by BoA, it was one of the few songs that could move her to tears. Standing outside the room, she ran her hand over her light blue dress trying to get any wrinkles out. 

“Number 23, Nari Iles?” A feminine voice called as the door opened a women with blonde hair popping her head out. 

“H-here!” Nari called as she rushed over her hands trembling slightly as her nerves started getting bad.

“Follow me please.” The women said with a friendly smile before turning on her heel and heading into the room.

“State your name, age and what you’re going to show us.” A man asked from behind a table, on one side of him sat the friendly women and beside her a young man with light blue hair. 

“Nari Iles, 16, I am going to sing ‘Every Heart’ by BoA.” Nari replied her nerves slightly vanishing as she looked between the two younger people. 

“You may start when you're ready.” The older man said with a flick of his hand. 

The blue haired man looked to the blonde and whispered something to which she whispered back with a giggle. Taking a deep breath she started the soundtrack on her phone allowing the melody to fill the room. Slowly she started to hum along her body swaying. She slowly starts to make her own dance to the song, the lyrics naturally coming from her lips. By the end of the song she was teary eyed and slightly out of breath as she ended the dance with twirl before facing the people. 

The younger pair looked at her with wide eyes the girl smiling from ear to ear. The older man however had his hands together before his mouth blocking his expression from her view. Turning the song off and sliding her phone into her purse she bowed and waited hands interlaced behind her back. The older man turned to the others as they quietly talked, soon the man stood and walked over. He offered his hand to her a slight grin on his face as she took it.

“Congratulations Miss Iles. You will receive a call from your manager within a week with your more information about the gig.” He said making Nari smile.

“Thank you so much! Um if I can ask Sir, what should I expect?” She asked making the man nod with a grin.

“A Lot of work, rewards and fans.” The blonde responded for the older man. 

“What Rika says is true. Please fill her in for me, I have another client to meet with.” The older man says smiling to the blonde before turning to leave. 

“Are you an actress as well Miss?” Nari asked smiling at Rika.

“Please call me Rika, and this is V.” She says holding a hand out to the man beside her who smiled in return.

“I run a fundraising organization, it just so happens that you had an appointment with the chairman at the same time as us.” She continued.

“A happy occasion seeing as how much you liked her act.” V replied with a grin as he snaked his arm around Rika’s side.

The three chatted for sometime after. Just as Nari was about to leave Rika came running over and grabbed her hand. The blonde took that moment to slip an envelope into the ginger’s bag. Seeing the movement from the corner of her eyes she took it out and opened it, tears welled up in her eyes as she counted the money within. Rika in formed her that it was half of her payment from her first role. 

Rika insisted they go shopping and find her some more clothes as she would be needing them. After spending the day shopping and getting to know each other they became fast friends. Once they finished up Nari drove to a fast food place, ordering food for them both and telling Rika to get V something for when she returns. Rika then gave her directions to V’s apartment, once there the girls carried the food up to the room. As Rika knocked on the door, Nari’s cellphone rang. Picking up the phone she watched Rika and once the door was open they went inside together sitting in the small kitchen with the man.

“Yes, this is she. May i ask who you are?” Nari asked her eyes widened at the voices reply.

“A talent couch from broadway?” She asked drawing the other two’s attention.

“Talent couch from Broadway? But the Chairman said a manager would contact her? Rika…” V said looking to the blonde confused who nodded and pulled out her phone.

“Hello, chairman this is Rika from the RFA. Yes, I am calling about the new agent you hired today. Nari Iles, yes that one. I was wondering what your plans for her were.” Rika said as she stood walking just far enough that she would not overpower the other call.

“You want me there by next week? A hotel is already arranged you say? Where are you located exactly?” Nari said locking eyes with Rika both looking shocked.

“Yes, I shall tell her when I See her.” Rika replied as she hung up walking and placing a hand on Nari’s shoulder.

“Yes, thank you. See you then.” Nari said as she hung up before adding to a confused looking V. “They are sending me to the States for couching. Said I have a talent for dance and want to see what I can do as they perfect that.”

“Nari! The chairman said you would be there for at least two years.” Rika cried as she gave her friend a hug.

“Hey now, Rika no crying. I have to it's for work. Promise to keep in touch?” The ginger replied looking to V who nodded.

“Do you even have to ask?” Rika said with a smile.

The rest of the day the three spent talking and making plans for when Nari would return. Rika promised to introduce her to the other RFA members saying she would fit right in. V said he would show her his best photo spots and try to teach her how to use a camera.


	3. The Strange Man

“Last call for flight 79 to Korea” The airport worker called over the intercom.

 

“Yea, I gotta go. Call yea once I arrive back home promise. Bye Riza!” Nari said as she rushed onto the plane.

 

Once in her seat, she pulled out her script for her next play. After four years of training (most of which was dancing) she was stuck in the States. A number of musicals requested her for roles. By the time the last one had finished a play from Korea had asked for her. Said play was to be a test for a series should it go over well.

 

Nari had been requested to play the Yellow Queen. She had roughly a week to return to Korea, find a place to stay and get used to the area again before tryouts started. She looked at her phone, it was on silent but still turned on, and noticed she had a text.

 

_ Rika- _ Nari! I heard the news you're coming back. What took you so long? I have some news to share with you.

 

Nari was stunned, it had been months since she last heard from Rika. Every text went unanswered and calls got denied before she had a chance to leave a voicemail. She would be lying to say she was not worried, she even resorted to texting V and asking if everything was ok. Granted V texted her often, it was around the time Rika started acting off that his replies started to be different. They were less formal and had more spelling mistakes or missing punctuation. 

 

_ Nari- _ Rika, what have been up to? I have been worried girl, the way you just suddenly vanished. Don't get me wrong I love talking to, heck I am disobeying the rules right now to text you. 

 

Glancing out the window seeing the ground start to move as the plane began takeoff she held her breath and looked at her knees quickly. How she hated flying, ok not flying just heights. Although if she was being completely honest if she was in control of herself heights didn't bother her, it was when she had to trust others when up high that scared her. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of her fear she looked back to her phone, pressing the lock button she was greeted by a picture Riza had taken of them together. Riza was one of her best friends she had made when doing her training and as it turned out she would be coming to Korea the week after Nari.

 

Entering her password into her phone she scrolled through her apps until she found her music and turned it on shuffle. Then she pressed the home button and narrowed her eyes, she would never get fully used to this new touch phone of hers. Riza had insisted they get matching phones when Nari’s old one finally died. They had gone that same day to the store and got matching phones, Nari’s being her favorite sky blue and Riza’s a soft green. Finding what she was looking for she opened Stol and sent a quick one to Riza using the plane's wifi.

 

**Ji:** _ Riza, on the way home now. Did I ever mention my friends from home? _

 

**Zaza:** _ Only a hundred times Nari. XD but I don't mind how many times did I tell you about my cat after all? _

 

**Ji:** _ Ugh that fur ball… I guess that's fair though, you can't help that I had a bad experience with a cat when I was young. Anyway, Rika texted me! Right after I got on the plane, I replied but have not gotten anything weird right?  _

 

**Zaza:** _ I still can't believe a cat attacked you when you were in the pool XD. Hmm, Rika’s the blonde one right? I guess, maybe she is busy? Did you say she runs a company right?  _

 

 **Ji:** _That’s possible I guess. Crap, flight attendant just gave the stink eye, gotta get off before she says something. Ttyl Riza~_

 

Stol, or Stars Talk Online, was an app created for stars (and managers) of any kind to chat. The only rule was that you had to use your Stage name as your username. Nari hardly used the app but it was useful to talk to her manager and Riza since neither liked calling. Just as her favorite song came on, her phone chimed through her headphone half scaring her. 

 

_ Rika- _ Yea sorry about that. It’s kind of a habit of mine to vanish. Been doing a bit of everything, you know me. Anyway, we have to get together when you get back. 

 

_ Nari- _ You always say that lol. I should be landing in about five hours, what time is it there? Maybe you could get a ride and we can go to eat, my car is at the airport so we don't need a cab or anything. It will be like old times.

 

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes became hours as she awaited a reply. Sighing Nari went back to reading her script over her music now closed and put away to save her cell battery. Before she knew it, they arrived at the airport and it was time to get off. As she walked outside into the parking lot she half hoped to see Rika or even V, it was then she realized how much she missed her friends and how sad she was that they were not there for her. 

 

Walking to her VW she grinned, a packet of goldfish-shaped buns was resting on the driver's seat. Only V knew of her secret love for the forbidden(at least for her) treats. Picking the bag up and quickly sitting down she opened it seeing the golden snacks lightly speckled with dull red dots. Her heart soared as she took a bite of one as she started the car, blueberry jelly filled with hints of red bean paste mixed into the outer crust. Her manager would have her hide if he knew she was eating these, he had, after all, put her on a strict diet.

 

Having finished one of the sweets (telling herself it was breakfast and she could skip lunch to follow the diet again)  she pulled out of the lot and started her journey to find a place to stay. It did not take long before she found the old parking lot she used to live on before her career took off. She heard her phone start to chime an unfamiliar tune so she pulled into the lot to check her phone. Unlocking it she looked through her apps trying to find the maker of the sound. It was then that she spotted a new app on her home screen seemingly locked into place on the home bar. 

 

“A messenger app? When did I download that?” She asked herself as she opened the app.

 

A sign-up screen with a checkerboard background greeted her once it loaded. Without really thinking she signed upsetting her Username as Songbird(a nickname Riza had given her for her singing voice). Her profile picture was harder but finally, she decided to use a headshot of when she played Kennel the storm queen. Now, all signed up and her account ready the app dropped her into a chatroom almost immediately. 

 

**Unknown-** Can anyone see this? 

 

**Songbird-** Who are you?

 

**Unknown-** Ah! Finally, I have been trying to contact someone forever. You see I found this phone and I want to return it to its owner.

 

**Songbird-** And you need someone's help with that why?

 

**Unknown-** Well you see I am not from here and I have to return home. So I can’t really do anything without someone's help. 

 

**Unknown-** It would help a ton if you could go to this address. The phone is registered to the person who lives there.

 

**Songbird-** How can you ask that when I don't know you? 

 

**Unknown has sent a picture**

 

**Unknown-** That's me just a normal student so please will you do what I asked?

 

**Songbird-** Fine I guess, but if anything happens I will be calling the cops on you. Now give me a little to drive there.

 

“I swear I am too nice sometimes.” Nari groans as she starts her VW backup and heads to the address.

 

Once close to the building she pulled up to the curve before shutting the engine off. Nari sighs before exiting and locking the car. She then turns and heads towards the apartment building just up the road. It does not take her long before she finds the room, spotting the lock she takes a photo of it.

 

**Songbird has sent a photo**

 

**Songbird-** Ok so now what? Can’t override an electronic password lock. Already knocked no one is there. 

 

**Unknown has sent a picture**

 

**Unknown-** Try entering that code. Oh and don't worry even if it's wrong nothing will happen. 

 

**Songbird-** Hm I don't know, it seems wrong. Maybe I should just turn around and leave. You can always take the phone to the police before you board your plane home. 

 

**Unknown-** You will not be harming anything come on. 

 

Nari having had enough of this person's weird behavior turned on her heel. She was just about to leave when her phone chimed.

 

**Unknown-** No, stop don't turn around to leave. 

 

She looked around with a start, golden eyes wide as she spotted the camera pointed at her. She narrowed her eyes now glaring at it as she walked down the hall only to turn the corner to the elevator and bump into someone. The man had shockingly vibrant eyes, his outfit suggested a thug or gang member. That was enough to force her to back up, the man following at a distance.

 

“Now I just warned you not to do that.” He said his voice making her jump as he continued now holding a pistol. 

 

“If you don't want to get hurt do as I said. You will not get another chance.” The man urged her back to the room.

 

“You're kidding? What is this some sick joke?! Ok, wow, you got me just revile the cameras already!” Nari all but yelled trying to gather attention from anyone who lived on that floor, unaware that no one did.

 

“You will do as I said or you will be forced to come with me.” The guy said as he flicked his gun once more towards the door.

 

She saw no other option, her back against the door. Keeping her eyes on the man she felt with a hand behind her until she grabbed the doorknob. Taking a deep breath she turned slightly to enter the code, her eyes flicking from the keypad to the man. He looked slightly pleased now as she opened the door. Without warning he rushed forward pushing Nari into the room, stopping just outside of it himself and pulled the door shut.


	4. The RFA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nari 'meets' the RFA members.
> 
> Sorry this is short everyone, college got me busy.

Falling flat on her face from the man’s violent shove, Nari hissed in pain. Slowly she pushed herself up, her eyes tearing up as a sharp pain shoots through her left wrist. Now in a sitting position, she became aware of her phone dinging. Reaching for it with her good arm, once in her grip, she brings it before her and unlocks the screen.

 

Sucking in a deep breath she looked around ignoring her phone. It was then that she spotted a computer chair, she forced herself to stand. Slowly hugging her hurt wrist to her chest she moved to the chair. Once there she sat down resting her hurt arm on the stand before her. It was now she finally looked at her phone, as the sound started to irritate her.

 

**_Songbird has entered the chatroom_ **

 

**Yoosung-** Failed my midterms fml

 

**707-** Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.

 

**Jumin Han-** If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

 

**Yoosung-** I’m still on the list?!

 

**Jumin Han-** Yes.

 

**707-** Nice~ Can’t believe u get to work straight after college lol. In this day and age!

 

**ZEN-** Lame. It’s nepotism.

 

**Jumin Han-** It’s called recruitment actually.

 

**ZEN-** It’s giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

 

**Jumin Han-** Whatever. I couldn’t care less what you say.

 

 **ZEN-** What’s the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

 

**707-** Thought they r the same?

 

**Songbird-** Umm isn’t nepotism if you favor someone like a friend over others? 

 

**Jumin Han-** Songbird…?

 

**707-** Hacker!

 

**ZEN-** ??

 

**Yoosung-** Hacker!? Therae’s a hacker in our room!!! Sevee do somethign!!

 

**ZEN-** Hey, typos.

 

**707-** Wait a sec. I’m searching.

 

**Jumin Han-** Why is a stranger in our chatroom?

 

**Jaehee Kang-** No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use… It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger.

 

**Yoosung-** I thought Seven let only us download it?

 

**Jaehee Kang-** How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

 

**Songbird-** Umm, it kinda just installed itself on my phone? I know it sounds crazy but it’s true!

 

**707-** Just found something. This is weird. Traced the IP. It’s from Rika’s Apartment.

 

**Songbird-** Wait this is Rika’s Apartment? When did she get this place?

 

**Yoosung-** You talk like you know her… Who are you? How did you get into Rika’s apartment?!

 

**Songbird-** I am one of her friends, so yea I do know her. As for who I am, I can’t say. I have a career that requires me not to use my real name much around people I don't know. 

 

**Songbird-** As for how I got in… some shady looking guy forced me to enter a code he got and then pushed me inside when I refused to enter.

 

**Jumin Han-** Quit shitting around.

 

**ZEN-** It might be a girl.

 

**707-** That’s sexist lol. U should watch what you say now that ur a famous actor.

 

**Songbird-** You're a famous actor Zen?

 

**ZEN-** I’m not famous; just a bit recognizable.

 

Nari blinked in shock. What were the odds of her running into another actor from a random messenger app? As she looked back at the chatroom she ran a list of all the male actor’s she new. She sighed though, giving up as she realized she had mostly only dealt with female actresses. 

 

**Yoosung-** Zen, when do you start your next piece?

 

 **Jumin Han-** Don't get distracted. Who are you? Reveal yourself right now!

 

**Songbird-** I told you I can’t, please respect that. Anyway, you’re really an actor as well Zen? 

 

**ZEN-** Yea, why are you a fan?

 

**Songbird-** hehe no. We just share the same profession! I don’t think we have worked together however, I just returned to Korea from the States.

 

**Yoosung-** An actor? I guess that seems better than a hacker… Should we introduce ourselves?

 

**Jumin Han-** Are you serious…?

 

**ZEN-** Hi, I’m Zen (24 yrs old), Musical actor… Don’t look me up on the internet.

 

**Zen sent a picture**

 

**Songbird-** Nice to meet you Zen.

 

**707-** My nicknames 707. Real name is a secret. Fyi, Zen’s real name is Hyun Ryu.

 

**ZEN-** Your name’s a secret but not mine?

 

**707-** Just remember me as the 22yr old young hacker lol. Where I live is also a secret.

 

**Yoosung-** I’m Yoosung Kim! I’m a college student. 21 yrs old.

 

**Yoosung sent a picture**

 

**707-** Jumin’s the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant/ 27 and 26 yrs old respectively. You have a better sense of who we are now, Songbird? 

 

**707-** Oh, fyi, Jumin has the cutest cat. 

 

**Jumin Han-** Her name is Elizabeth the Third.

 

**Songbird-** You have a cat Jumin? What is it with people and cats? -sigh-

 

**Jumin Han-** If what she is saying is true.

 

**Jaehee Kang-** I think it would be a good idea to contact V.

 

**707-** Yea. I think that’s a good idea.

 

**Songbird-** You guys know V as well? How have I not been told about any of you before now?

 

**Jumin Han-** I hope V comes and takes care of all this.

 

**ZEN-** V’s too busy these days to come chat… We’ll get to talk to him because of this~

 

**Yoosung-** We’re all busy. I don’t like that V’s the only one not coming.

 

**ZEN-** Well… that’s true…

 

Nari tilts her head slightly her wrist throbbing from pain as she watches the chat. These people knew both Rika and V. She was still confused as to why she had not met them before however, and the fact that one of them is a hacker made her pause before introducing herself. What if this 707 used her information and hacked someplace to get her in trouble, it could ruin her. Hearing her phone chime again she looks back at the screen.

 

**707-** Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand. Lookedintoownerofdevice. She’scutelol.

 

**Yoosung-** You did a background check on her?! So Songbird is definitely a girl?

 

**Songbird-** You’re not going to do anything with that information are you?

 

**V has entered the chatroom.**

 

**Jumin Han-** Now what are we going to do?

 

**707-** V’s coming here soon. He just hung up.

 

**V-** I’m already logged in.

 

**Songbird-** V! It really is you!

 

**V-** I heard about the situation. Songbird is currently in Rika’s apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom.

 

**Jumin Han-** Should one of us go there to remove her?

 

**V-** I can’t reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials. Only Luciel and I know the address.

 

**V-** I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment. Do not ask Songbird about it and Songbird, please do not reveal the address.


	5. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, working on trying to update normally.

Nari sighed looking at the chat room, she saw V’s last message but didn't know how to respond. Not long after reading it the pain from her wrist had started taking its toll and she passed out. Her phone was blowing up with text messages, it seemed people were trying to contact her. However, she only noticed when she woke up to a hand gently shaking her.

“Hey Nari, wake up. I had a feeling you were Songbird” A man's voice entered her mind as the world came into view. 

“Huh? V is that you?” She asked as his face entered her view. 

“Yea. Lucel called me. He said it might be best to come check since you passed out.” He said and pointed to the small CTV camera. 

“Yea sorry about that.” She groaned “Kinda hurt my wrist when that guy pushed me in here.” 

“You should go get that looked at. An actress can't be hurt, right?” V asked to which Nari nodded.

“Am I allowed to though? I can't tell anyone the location of this apartment and I can't drive like this.” Nari responded as she stood.

It was then for the first time she took in V’s appearance. His shirt was ragged, the cuffs of his pants frayed. His hair had grown longer and his eyes were mostly covered by his bangs. Nari’s mind whirled as her good hand grabbed his sleeve. 

“V what happened to Rika?” Nari asked her eyes scanning his blank face. “Why do the members think she is dead? They are lying, right? She texted me just today!” 

V fell silent at her words noting her pained worried tone. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and slowly led her towards the door. Nari noticed how he did not fully pick up his feet almost like he was scared to, she took a breath trying to calm her nerves. Grabbing her coat and putting it on with his help she grabbed her keys without thinking. 

“V, please tell me what’s going on. Come with me to the Hospital and explain everything. I want to know you both are my friends.” Nari begged her hurt wrist hanging by her side as they walked.

“Very well. At least Jumin lent me, Mr. Kim, longer today.” V gave in leading them towards the black car in which an older driver waited. 

When they exited the apartment Nari watched as V stumbled trying to lock the door. After a time the key finally entered the lock and with a swift turn locked the door. She was now sure that something was wrong with her friend. As they entered the elevator she made him go in first and pushed the first-floor button. Once on the bottom floor, she leads them outside then let him take the lead to a black car.

“I don't mean to be pushy, but V what’s going on? Are you ok? Your vision seems to be off.” She asked once inside, a hand resting gently on his knee.

After the car started to move, V begin to talk. He told her about how all the members of the RFA believed that Rika had died, simply because he told them. He explained how one day Rika had had an outburst and damaged his eyesight leaving him to slowly go blind. He didn't blame her though and continued to be by her side. He never told their friends, fearing it would change their view of her.

“So I guess you want me to keep this a secret from them as well?” Nari said after taking a ragged breath, as she watched V read the texts Rika had sent.

“Yes, don't tell them at least not yet. It may seem like they all have their lives together but none of us truly do. I am losing my sight and can't work. Luciel has a complicated life. Yoosung tries to act like a normal student but has a fire in his heart. Jumin seems logical but hides his emotions. And Jaehee tries to be professional but is anxious inside.” V sighs as he hands back her phone, before looking out the window. 

“What about Zen? He seems to be on top of his life, being an actor and all.” Nari asked her voice not holding any conviction in her own words.

“Much like you, Zen has wounds from his family. You can't tell any of them I told you this. To them, you're still a stranger, but you're my friend so I thought you should know about the people you will be involved with.” His voice was almost pleading as he looked back to her.

Nari’s eyes widened, the fact that Zen had similar family issues stunned her. The man seemed so kind and open about himself, she wondered what he would've turned out like if he never met the RFA members. She was pulled from her mind when the car stopped making a light jolt of pain go through her wrist. V quickly exited the vehicle, going over to her side and opening the door allowing her to exit without releasing her hold on her injury.

“V, don't worry I will keep quiet about all this. I really am glad to meet you and the other members, just wish it was under different conditions.” Nari said as the pair walked into the Hospital. When she was about ready to go back and V went to leave she continued. “Oh and thanks for the Fish bread! I was shocked you remembered my favorite kind~. I will text you later V. ”

The blue haired male simply smiled at her words before exiting the building. They had agreed that V would take the car back to his home and another ride would be arranged for her when she needed it. What the pair did not expect was for her to be hospitalized. Thanks to her ‘special’ upbringing it turned out her bones were stronger than normal but when they chipped, fractured, or broke they took a lot longer to heal. 

Her wrist they believed, was only a sprain, but since the internal swelling around the bones was so bad they kept her just to be safe. If it turned out that the bone was damaged, she would need a cast and possibly even to stay under their watch until it was clear it was healed. Since this was the first time she had hurt herself to this level, none of her records could help the doctors.


	6. the Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been crazy sorry for the long wait!

“Ugh, this sucks!” Nari groaned before spotting a passing nurse and yelling “When can I leave?!”

The actress had been in the Hospital for only a day, her phone taken from her as the main tests were being run. Now on her second day, the staff are annoyed by the phone's constant ringing so they returned it to Nari early that morning. Unlocking her phone, Nari quickly reads her missed Stol messages before she opened her texts with a grin. Riza had just sent her a text saying her plane landed not even three minutes ago.

“She came early, god why must I be confined here?” The actress grunted as she kicked the bed’s footboard “Better call her quick.”

Just as she opened her contacts to call her friend, however, an incoming call blocked her view. She sighed, it was 707. Tapping to answer she sighed, this had better be worth it.

“Hello?” Nari said into the phone awaiting his response.

“This is Songbird, right? Why didn't you pick up before when the others called you yesterday or reply to the text they sent?” The voice of a man questioned making her go quietly.

“Didn't V tell you all? I got admitted to the Hospital. They were running tests all day yesterday, took my fucking phone too.” She sighed before remembering something “How did you all get my number anyway?” 

“I am a hacker remember? Getting a cell number is a walk in the park!” Seven laughed before continuing “You should probably call your manager and let them know, also try to come into the chat rooms. How else will you get guest ideas for the party miss coordinator?” 

“Ok, I get it. Thanks for calling Seven. My doctor needs me so I gotta go.” She lied just wanting to call someone she knew. 

After hanging up with the RFA member, she was aware that the app had tons of notifications. She opened it quick noticing the texts and quickly replying to them before going into the chat rooms she missed. It seemed that now was a lull in the activity as no new room was open, which she figured meant no one was online. Minimizing the app she reopened the contacts and called Riza. 

“You have reached Riza Baker’s phone, leave a message and I might return your call. If this is Stella, message me though Stol. If this is Nari, prepare for a cat photo.” Riza’s voice echoed her voice mail into Nari’s ear making her frown.

“Great just what I need a cat picture!” Nari groaned as she hung up, and like promised before long a picture of a black point siamese kitten arrives though text.“That furball is getting big.” 

Nari had to admit that Jax, Riza’s furry child, was kinda cute. She smiled as she sent a picture of a random dog back to her friend in revenge, it was normal for them to trade pictures like this. Sending a quick text to her manager Kane explaining what happened, she did a final check of her apps. Just as she was about to lock her phone another call came through, the caller’s picture was of a white-haired man with stunning red eyes. Without really thinking she answered the call.

“Hello? Zen right?” Nari asked.

“Oh? You remembered my name, I am honored” A charming voice responded making her grin.

“Of course~ Why would I not remember the name of a fellow actor?” She responded sweetly earning a low whistle from the other end.

“That’s right you did say you were an actress, didn't you? So what do you do? Musicals, plays, tv dramas?” Zen asked and she laughed at the wonder in his voice. 

“Mostly musicals and plays right now. What about you? Hmm, let me guess movies?” She wondered when he started to laugh her face heated. She pulled the blanket up, trying to hide in her embarrassment.

“I wish! But no, mainly the same as you. Musicals and plays. Hmm, you said your name is Songbird correct?” He asked his voice slightly raspy from running on the treadmill and talking.

“Hmm really? You are handsome, so I guess it’s not shocking they want you to do plays.” Nari says before lifting her brow as she picked up on the raspiness of his voice. “Are you ok Zen?” 

“Oh? Is the Princess worried about little old me? I have been honored once again.” He replied his own face blushing now “I am just working out, it’s raining here so I had to use the gym’s treadmill.”

“Maybe once I am out of this hole we can workout together.” Nari smiled to herself, the blanket now lowered to her waist. 

“Hole? Rika’s apartment can't be that bad right? She didn't seem the type to live in a place that would be described like that and I don't think V would have let her either.” Zen voice sounded concerned and more than slightly confused.

“Oh her apartment is lovely, but I am kinda in the hospital.” Nari responded her voice coated with annoyance as she added bitterly “I hate hospitals.”

“Wait for what? Why are you there?” Zen’s voice was concerned as the sound of something falling echoed over the line.

“Zen, calm down ok? It’s just for them to keep an eye on my wrist. When that Unknown thug pushed me into the apartment I kinda fell and hurt it. That doctors said I should be able to leave by tomorrow, as long as the x-ray came back fine.” She sighed as a knock on the door made her frown, the doctor stood there blank faced. “I have to go Zen, see you in the chat later ok?” 

The doctor informed her once she ended the call that as she hoped, her wrist was just badly sprained and she would just need a brace. However, before she could celebrate, he broke the bad news to her. Since this was her first time in their hospital they had to call her parents to verify who she was. As a result, her parents asked the doctors to make her stay in the hospital until they could make the two-hour drive tomorrow to pick her up themselves. 

To say she was angry was an understatement. Nari glared at the doctor as she looked at her phone. She thumbed through her contacts her mind whirling as she tried to think of someone to help. It was then that she got an idea. Pulling up the RFA app she pulled up Seven’s contact.

Songbird- Hey, Seven know anyone that can jailbreak me out of here? Tonight would be great. Oh and don't worry they only need to take me to my car they will not go close to the apartment!

707- Umm, I guess I could ask someone to why? Something happen?

Songbird- Fucking hospital contacted my parents. It’s a long story but the short version is I can't go back to them they will stuff me into a cage. They asked the hospital staff to keep me here until tomorrow so they can retrieve me themselves.

707- Say no more. I will tell the members, whoever is closest will call you. Thanks for running this by me first.

Smiling Nari backed out of the text messages and looked out the window. Now it was a waiting game. Who would pick her up was the question, whoever it was she would have to add to her record. Hurrying to get out of the hospital robe she fished out a light blue tight fitting knee length dress with spaghetti string sleeves and a pair of white strap on sandals. Since she had to wait anyway she pulled up her script on the phone and started reading the lines aloud.

“I am not some frail princess! I am the queen of this golden country and you are but my humble servant.” She scuffed turning up her nose at the imaginary male lead before her.

“Wha- what are you doing to your queen?!” She stuttered her face tinted as she imagined the male lead kissing her hand before continuing “Maybe I was a bit harsh, but you're my Knight we can’t be.”

“What is wrong with us being together? There is a saying that love conquers all, do you have so little faith in ours?” A male uttered sadness clinging to his voice.

“No, Victor.” Nari continued with her next line shocked that someone had read the male leads part. “I have faith, but a Queen cannot marry beneath her.”

“So don't my golden Queen.” The male’s voice was pleading as its owner rounded the corner into her room.

Nari sat there stunned as she looked at the man. His height was impressive as where his ruby red eyes and flowing white locks. It was then she realized who he was and why he read the lines so well. She smiled slightly as she closed the script on her phone seeing she had a missed call in the process she blushed.

“Sorry I missed your call Zen.” She started her voice low as she looked back at him “I kinda got too into character.” 

“I noticed, you didn't even notice until I spoke. You where reading from ‘Heart of Evil’ right? How did you get the script, the casting is not even finished yet.” Zen questioned before he figured the reason himself “You're planning to try out aren't you?”

“Mhm, not really. I am friends with the director and he gave me a copy of it to read over. Something about grammar correcting.” Nari sighed shrugging her shoulders before standing and finishing to pack her things.

“Ready to leave Songbird?” Zen asked as he took her bag from her with a grin “Not forgetting anything?”

“Nope, I pack light. I can carry that you know.” Nari replied her face slightly flushed as he shook his head.

“A Queen should not have to carry any burden leave it to me, my lady,” Zen said with a grin as he outstretched a hand to her, waiting to see if she picked up on the lines.

“My knight, you spoil me. Surely a Queen can handle some burdens herself, not all are frail flowers.” Nari replied slipping into the Gold Queen's lines once more as she gently brushed his hands away.

The two shared a laugh as they exited into the hall. Occasionally slipping onto the roles from the play and awaiting the others reaction. Nari was aware of the looks they were getting and it was not until her mind registered a phone ringing that she noticed why. Pulling her phone out of her purse, the one thing Zen allowed her to carry, she unlocked the screen. The picture of a certain hacker met her almost instantly, looking to Zen quickly she accepted the call with a grin. 

“This is the Golden Queen how may I help you, sir?” Nari said only to be greeted by silence, so with a huff, she spoke again “Hello, Seven. Something up?” 

“At the next turn tell Zen to go left, quick.” Seven replied as the light sound of keyboard clicks drifted onto the line.

“Wha? But the exit is just ahead.” Nari stopped dead confusion clear on her face. 

“Zen, Seven said to turn left ahead, any idea why?” She relayed the info when the actor stopped to look at her, his face as confused as hers.

“Do it, trust me here Songbird. There are bad people ahead.” Seven hissed into her ear making her flinch. “This is for your protection.” 

It was then Zen grabbed her phone and Seven repeated it to him. His confusion looked to a look of sadness and understanding. Grabbing her hand he pulled her along as he followed Seven’s directions. Nari was confused the hacker’s words replaying in her mind until finally, it fell into place. Her parents. Of course, they came earlier than they told the nurse, they knew she would run at first chance.

“Ok, Seven are we clear?” Zen whispered as he looked around the corner, somehow they had returned to the original hallway after seemingly hours of walking. 

Nari stayed close to the male’s side her face flushed, her sprained wrist throbbing from so much movement. She was glad for the sprint they had given her before allowing her discharge, it was helping keep the pain to a minimum. She was pulled from her thoughts when Zen gently tugged her forward, making her almost stumble into him in the process.

“Sorry, are they gone?” She asked just realizing he had released her hand.

“Seems like it. Seven said the danger had passed.” The actor replied walking out the doors to his motorcycle. “I hope you don't mind riding a bike, it's huh the only thing I drive.”

“Not really. I never rode one before though.” Nari said with a shy smile looking at the sleek black and chrome bike. 

“Not much to it, climb on and hold on,” Zen replied as he got on the bike his hands gripping the bars. 

Shyly she climbs on, fighting her dress the whole time. Why did she only think to bring a dress? It was not a good idea and when Zen noticed his face flushed slightly. Luckily the dress was short enough to stay away from the wheels and it clings to her skin enough that it would not fly around as much. She was sure they looked odd together on the bike, him in his riding outfit and dark leather jacket and hef in a light blue dress. Slowly she held on to him as they took off down the road, weaving between cars as they went. 

After a time they arrived at her car, Zen pulled his bike behind it before turning it off and helping her off. Smiling he got back on his bike waiting until she got into her car before he left with a wave. Alone once more she exited her car with a grin her bags in hand as she headed to the apartment. Once outside the door she sat the bags down as she fished through her purse for the keys to the door. Finding them and her phone she opened the door and walked in before closing it dropping her bags and flopping on the bed. It was then her phone rang, seeing it was Riza she picked up.

“Hello again, little bird.” A male voice said making a shiver go up her spine. “Be a good girl and do as I say or your friend will pay.”


	7. Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, writer's block is a pain.

A girl with long brown side shaved styled hair sat on a chair her hands clasped together behind the back mocking being tied. Her green eyes sparkling in amusement as she watched Unknown try to figure out her phone. The man had bleached his hair, the tips remaining their normal ginger/orange color his mint colored eyes narrowed as he looked at the phone. 

“Will you stop staring and tell me your password already?! I will not ask again before I hack it.” He growled his gaze now on her.

“It’s not that hard Saeran. Honestly, who do you work for again? Use that dumb brain of yours.” She replied unclasping her hands and walking to his side. Her password was easy if you knew the real her, it was just a seven letter code.

“I am not dumb and don't call me that! My name is Unknown, you know that Error.” He growled his eyes glinting dangerously as he rounded on her his free hand balled into a fist.

“Mhm I do know that, but that does not mean we need to use our code names now does it? Or is it simply because you hate the memories attached to yours?” Error hums a hand reaching to loop around his black choker.

A growl rises from deep in his throat as he takes hold of her choker, a sinister smirk gracing his lips. Giving her a yank and making her gasp for breath before releasing her, not caring that she still had ahold of him. It was then that the movement from the computer drew Error’s attention, she narrowed her eyes at him returning the growl before gently tugging his choker, forcing him to bend down to her level. The taller man huffed as he bent down, just enough to allow her to snatch her phone from his hand before releasing her hold on him.

The movement on the computer had gotten his attention as well, it seemed Songbird had just returned to the apartment. Meaning that their next stage was soon to be upon them. Putting their playing on hold they both turned to watch the screen, neither would admit how much joy they got from the idea of this mission. 

“She should call any moment,” Error said with a hum as she unlocked her phone before thrusting it at him “Here, you answer when she calls. Give her a good scare.”

Error laughed as she walked into the bathroom, making it echoed through the small room. She was getting a kick out of this, she was right to befriend the little bird when she visited America. At first, she was not sure why she was being transported from the branch in America to the one here in Korea but now she knew. The gang’s founder lived here and they had big plans, they needed as many loyal hands as possible. 

“Hello, little bird.” Saeran rasped, as Error hurried to put her wig on and take her spot back on the chair.

“Be a good girl and do as you're told. Your friend will pay if you don't.” The hacker hissed his eyes narrowing upon Error’s face as she sat in the chair again.

“You will be our spy.” Unknown stated grinning at the reply from the other end.

“Nari! Don't do it! Forget about me!” Error yelled her voice raised an octave to the normal tone she used when acting like the girl’s friend. 

“Shut up!” Unknown growled throwing a rock at the wall, to which she yelped in shock. “You will be quiet!” 

Holding in her laughter at his clever act took everything she had. Once he ended the call and took a few pictures of her on the chair as proof to Nari, a plain threat. Error sprang from the chair, ripped the wig off freeing her hair and ran to his side. He didn't move when she reached him her arms looping around one of his, he just kept staring at the background of her phone. Standing on her tiptoes she reached out with her other hand grabbing his choker once more and yanking him down to free her phone from his grasp. Looking at the screen she smirked before looking at his slightly red face. 

“Really, you like cats? That's shocking took you for more of a dog person.” Error replied with a cool smile as she looked at the background of her cat.

“For your sake Error, that little bird better follow the deal.” He growled eyes narrowed as he looked at her, making a chill go down her spine.

“Mhm, I think she will don't worry Saeran. You will not be forced to hurt me, I mean unless you want to.” Error teased as she gently squeezed his arm. 

If she was being honest, pretending to be Nari’s friend was bothering her. She loved working for her boss and she was lucky to get Unknown as her partner, one of the kinder people. The sooner this act was over the sooner she would be able to spend more time with Unknown. Looking at the hacker she grins, he had returned to his desk chair and was watching the cameras. Walking over she stops behind him, draping her arms over his shoulders as she looks at the screen. Saeran flinches at the contact, his eyes narrowing in annoyance at her antics. Now they simply had to inform the Savior of the plan’s movement and prepare.


	8. Try Outs

 

After agreeing to Unknown’s terms, Nari ended the call. She was staring at her phone screen in shock when a text came in. It was a picture of Riza tied to a chair, her outfit tore as she looked at the camera in fear. Nari felt her mood plummeting fast into the dark abyss of nothingness, trying to keep her head she checked the chat rooms. Noticing that a new one had just opened, with a faint grin she clicked it hoping the other would help brighten her every darkening mood. Taking a deep breath as the room loaded she looked at the members who were already there, a small smile working its way upon her lips. 

 

**_Songbird has entered the chatroom_ **

 

**707-** Afternoon Songbird!

 

**V-** Hello

 

**Songbird-** Hey guys...

 

**707-** What's up Songbird?

 

**V-** … 

 

**V-** Your  _ wrists _ not hurting is it?

 

**Songbird-** Seven… 

 

**Songbird-** V… 

 

**Songbird-** No everything is fine, or at least it will be.

 

**707-** If you say so.

 

**707-** Oh that reminds me! V you said you had something to announce? 

 

**_ZEN has entered the chatroom_ **

 

**_Jaehee has entered the chatroom_ **

 

**V-** Yeah, now that most of us are here I will say it.

 

**V-** We are going to start hosting parties again, with Songbird filling Rika’s role of Coordinator.

 

**ZEN-** Isn't that kinda sudden?

 

**Jaehee-** I agree, didn't Songbird just get out of the hospital? Should we not wait until she is completely healthy?

 

**707-** Songbird’s health comes first!

 

**ZEN-** Which reminds me, Songbird, it’s about lunchtime have you ate?

 

**Songbird-** Yes, I had a very light lunch.

 

Looking away from her phone to the plate were a half-eaten sandwich and chips sat Nari sighed. It was not a total lie, she had managed to eat half the sandwich before Unknown had called and ruined her appetite. Looking back to her phone she blushed slightly as the rest of the gang went on about their concerns for her.

 

**ZEN-** We can go on arguing about this all day, but shouldn’t Songbird get the last say? It would be her job after all.

 

**ZEN-** Ah have to go manager is calling.

 

**_ZEN has left the Chatroom_ **

 

**V-** Well said, Hyun. Songbird what do you think?

 

**Songbird-** I don’t mind taking the roll, but I will need everyone’s help.

 

**Songbird-** V, would it be ok if I left the apartment? I have a play try out later.

 

**V-** I don’t like the idea of you leaving, but I do not want to ruin your career.

 

**V-** So yes, you can. Just be careful ok? The hacker could still be watching.

 

**Songbird-** Thanks, I’m going to practice my lines.

 

**_Songbird has left the Chatroom_ **

 

With a smile Nari closes out of the messenger, pulling the script for ‘Heart of Evil’ out of her bag. Zen’s question of if she was trying out had been echoing in her head, and it did not take long for her to decide. She was going to try out for the role of the Queen, the lines just felt right and when she called up her manager and the play’s producer they informed her that the try out where tonight. She was lucky that they were willing to squeeze her in on such late notice. Finishing a look over her lines for about the tenth time that day, she put the script back into her bag as she heads for the door.

 

Deciding the elevator was taking too long she ran down the stairs and out to her car, not noticing the weird looks she received. Arriving at her blue bug she thrust the key in unlocking the door and getting in before slamming it shut when she got in. Checking the location of the studio, she starts the car and heads down the road. A forty minute drive later she arrives at the studio, only to find the parking lot full forcing her to circle around before finding a spot. Parking she grabs her purse and flicks her phone to silent after sending a text to the members of the RFA to inform them she made it, before heading inside to meet her manager.

 

“About time Ji!” Kane called as he motioned to her to follow him “You’re up next. I hope you practiced your lines.”

 

“Ji? It’s your turn miss.” The producer called before adding to someone else “Please sit here.”

 

Walking out onto the stage with the blinding lights in her eyes Nari could just make out a woman and man sitting before her at a table. She knew the play’s producer was a woman so she figured the man had gotten the role of the male lead. Once at the center of the stage she bowed and flashed them a smile her hands quickly smoothing over her dress in her nervous habit.

 

“Miss, where would you like to start? You will recite three lines from the role you're auditioning for. I will say the others lines.” The man said, faintly Nari was aware that his voice sounded familiar.

 

“Act 4, line 22, please. Right were the Queen and her loyal knight are about to face their most dangerous battle against the Red kingdom.” Nari said without much thought, she had picked that part simply because it started with the male lead.

 

“Very well begin.” The Producer said as she folded her hands on the table before her.

 

“My Queen! Please, you must reconsider, this battle could bring your death.” The man pleaded, his baritone voice sounded heartbroken as he read the lines.

 

“I don't have a choice. You know that as much as anyone my dear Victor. We have the Sapphire and Jade kingdoms on our side as well.” Nari replied trying to slip into the role of the Gold Queen.

 

“My Queen, please.  _ Mary _ hear me out. I don't know if we can win, you have to sit this out! Let me lead the troops in your place.” The man replied.

 

“Before you asked me to believe in you, in our love even though it is forbidden. Now I ask you the same. With the Goddess of kindness and love Ostra’s name, I will not die. I vow under the eyes of the God of victory and war Strad, we will win.” Finally being able to slip into her role she looked to the man reading for her with tears in her eyes and cheeks flushed.

 

“Mary, my sweet Marigold, you wound me. How could I ask you trust in me and my love when I can not do the same for you.” The man said. Aware that after this line the two embrace and share a moment Nari pauses before saying her next and last line.

 

“Brave Golden knight, after this war is done and our Kingdom is safe. I vow to you that we will face the Kingdom together, as partners and equals.” She said before bowing again and coming out of her role in a snap.

 

Slowly the sound of clapping entered her mind as she returned to the real world. Shocked her head snapped to the source seeing her manager standing by the producer with tears in his eyes. The two then started to talk in hushed tones leaving Nari to exit the stage and approach them herself when she felt ready. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her purse and walked to her manager’s side now noticing the man who read the male’s lines.

 

“Songbird, hey.” The man said with a shy smile a hand on the back of his neck “You um.. did great.” 

 

“Z-zen?! You got the Gold Knight’s role?” She asked her embarrassment making her stutter as she became aware of her face flushing “T-thank you. I could only do well because you read those lines well for me.”

 

“Not at all. That was all my dear!” The director cut in with a wide smile “Congratulations, you made the list for the role. I will call you when everyone has tried out to tell you the results.”

 

“Thank you so much for giving me the chance to try out. Zen see you later?” Nari asked as she turned to leave flashing her phone towards him as a hint. 

 

“Yeah, see ya.” He replied with a nod before turning to the Director and Nari’s Manager.

 

Feeling proud of herself Nari practically skipped out to her car, she pulled out her phone once there. Unlocking her bug and opening the door she pulled up V’s contact and hummed as she sent off a text to him. 

 

_ Nari- Just got done with the tryout made the shortlist, thanks again for letting me go for this V! _

 

_ V- That's great, I hope you get the role. Rika would be so proud to see your career soaring. _

 

_ Nari- I would not say it’s soaring, but it's on the way to be. _

 

Taking a deep breath she started her car, there was no way she was going to bring Rika up. Speaking of Rika she pulled up her contact along with Unknown’s taking a deep breath she sent the news to them as well. Nari hated that she had to spy for that thug, but her friend’s safety was more important than what she felt about Unknown.

 

Finally, she pulled along the curb, turning her car off as she got out. Glancing around to make sure it was safe she then walked to the hotel were Rika’s apartment was. Entering the room after taking the elevator to the 14th floor, she waved at the camera before heading to the bathroom. Freshly showered Nari flops on her bed ready for the day to end and dreading what the next day could bring.


End file.
